1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of eccentric motions operating in such manner that a member follows an eccentric path with relation to the center of a primary member operating in a rotary path. The invention is more particularly related and directed to such an eccentric motion wherein the amount of eccentricity of the path traced by the eccentric member may be infinitely adjusted from a center position of no eccentricity to an ultimate position of maximum eccentricity and may be locked in such manner as to operate within the eccentric orbit desired. It is further characterized by being quickly adjustable to any position within the maximum and minimum limits of eccentricity defined merely by the size of the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been eccentric motions of many types developed from time to time for various purposes. Such eccentric motions universally are arranged so that the eccentric orbiting member may be adjusted in its position of eccentricity but only in fixed increments. Some eccentrics have been developed which can be moved relative to the center in various manners but each of those have been of a complex nature and such that it is frequently impossible to achieve the exact desired position of eccentricity. The present invention incorporates a means for moving in infinite measurement so that no particular finite position is necessary in defining the eccentric orbit.
Further, the means for accomplishing this is by a tapered fit between two members comprising the entire eccentric orbit apparatus which interconnect through a tapered fitting and which are held in the desired orbit position through a critical relationship of the tapered connection which provides for locking by an internally threaded member in such a manner that it may be quickly released and altered. There is no prior art which is known to me which incorporates these features.